The Sea
by NyanMew123
Summary: It has been 5 year since the incident, when his world comes crashing down and Fate sweeps him away what will be do. Sorry I suck at Summarize, plz just read, rated T just to be safe


Romeo PMV

It has been exactly 5 years since Natsu-nii and the others have gone missing, I do not believe they are dead. I know it would take more then some stupid Dragon to Kill them, I am sitting on the dock like usual. Right now I am looking over Asuka (who in this story is 4 because I can't find her age) while my Dad and her parents are doing important stuff at the guild, it has been hard to keep Fairy Tail together over the years. Has I was sitting with Asuka I hear a lot of foot steps behind us, so I turn around to see 5 men from Twilight Orge( sorry if that is spelled wrong).

"Hey look here boys, we have 2 puny Fairies," one of them says.

" What do you guys want? " I asked while clearly annoyed.

"Nothing much just some harmless prank on some pathetic fairies," the same guy says.

Before I can even react one of them uses magic to take out the support beams of the dock, then another breaks the dock away from the land. Right now me and Asuka were sitting on a large piece of wood floating on water then one of the mages charges a spell.

" Have a nice ride, " the mage says with a evil grin on his face. The last thing I see before spell finishes is my dad screaming my name. Then the dock that had us on it shot at high speeds into the water, I used my purple flare to keep us from falling off. After 10 minutes of going at high speeds, we finally slowed down. I looked around to see no land at all, but I see something that isn't good. Dark clouds, and I can see the pouring rain and lighting in them. I see Asuka scared out of her mine, so I pull her into a hug and say everything will be ok. I don't know if she believed me but I can see some hope in her eyes. The storm hits us hard we are going up and down, the waves keep getting bigger and bigger. My flames burned out and I see the biggest wave coming our way, I knew that when the wave hits us we would be goners. So I did the only thing I come think of, I used the white sash from around my waist and tied Asuka around one of the planks of the dock.

" Asuka I need you to listen to me, if I don't make it out of this tell my dad I loved him and I'm sorry I never showed it enough. Now take a deep breaths. " I say, a second later the wave hits and immediately wiped me off. As I slowly sink to the bottom of the ocean I see a bright light below me and I black out.

Asuka PMV

I wake up to find me floating on a small piece of wood barely bigger then me and I remember what happened. I look around to see nothing, no one or no thing. I'm just floating on the water that is like glass. I take Romeo's sash and the it around my neck scarf, Romeo told my that he wears his scarf because he look up to a guy named Natsu who died before I was born. I am going to always wear this because I look up to Romeo and someone is going to have to carry on the torch. It has been a hour or so and nothing has changed, I just want to go home to Mama and Papa, and have fun with everyone. Has I was thinking then I see a large ship over head and notice the Blue Pegasus emblem, I shout and save my hands in the air to get there attention, and they must have noticed me because to started to lower into the water. They lower a rope and I grab on, then they pull me up. On board my Mama and Papa pull me into the biggest bear hug, after a lot of happy crying they finally pull away.

" Sweety do you know where Romeo is? " Mama ask with a sad look in her eyes.

" Romeo *sniff* is *sniff* gone, he *sniff* protected *sniff* me, " I say with tears pouring out my face. Behind my parents I see Mr. Conbolt start to cry, so I walk over to him. "He ask me *sniff* to tell you *sniff* that he loved you and *sniff* and he is sorry for not showing it enough" I say to him and he pulls me into to a hug and says nothing. He is completely heart broken , please Romeo come home, we already lost to many.

Hey everyone, author chan here and plz don't be mad. I know I know I already am working on Dark Past chapter 3 it is just I am having a really tough time writing it right now. So plz be patient, it probably will be a long time until that comes out. I had the idea for this story randomly pop in my head so I decided to wright it down. As always plz comment down below because you guys are my fuel. Until next time Love you all.

P.S. Muramasa your Fav is coming up in the next chapter (He will be a main character and I added him just for you, your welcome;)


End file.
